Twilight Chatroom Survival
by 4everdominicana
Summary: Things are now about to get a little freaky. Emmett and Bella make a bet, who can last the longest on a chatroom? The rest of the family joins in. Some unexpected people decide to join, and suprise guests. Who could they be? Lets find out!
1. A Bet

**This is my first fan fiction, so I really hope you enjoy! And by the way, if you don't like it, be critical so I can make the next one better. :-P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters that may be included in this story (that is all Stephenie's baby!!!)**

**Chapter 1: A Bet**

It was late at night in the Cullen household. The wolf pack was visiting (this includes Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater). Emmett and Bella were having an argument about how girls are or are not able to survive through anything the longest. Bella insists that girls can last much longer than boys out in the wilderness.

Jasper comes along and says, "Bella, honestly, you are getting a little too furious, so I say this because I truly care about you. Just admit that men are better and sit down and have some coffee."

"One, I can't drink coffee. Two, women are survivalists. And three, your pathetic!" shouted Bella.

"That's it!!!" shouted Emmett, "Bella I challenge you to a survival journey out in the forest, with no cell phones, no food, no nothing!"

"Babe," said Rosalie "you know we're not able to do that bet because everybody would win due to the sad fact that we're vampires."

"Rose," said Emmet "seriously, why ruin my mojo in a time like this! Bella wouldn't have caught that, she's not smart!" Edward growled.

"Dad, it's ok," said Renesmee.

"You know, we should make this a little more interesting." said Jacob.

"I know exactly what you mean Jacob!" cried Emmett. "We should make a bet whoever can stay in a chat room the longest!"

"Whoa, Jacob thought of that!" said Rosalie," Jacob, you finally got one right. I applaud you."

"Actually…"started Jacob.

"He was thinking about us having a hotdog competition." said Edward. "Jacob! Can't you keep your thoughts to yourself!?" Jacob had been thinking about stuffing himself with big fat juicy hotdogs, and shoving them at Renesmee even though she refuses to eat human food.

"So it's settled then!" said Carlisle, "all in favor of joining this bet say so now."

"I'll join!" said Alice, "this will in fact be interesting!"

"I'm doing it!" said Rosalie.

"Me as well!" said Esme

"Me!" said Carlisle.

"Me!" said Jacob.

"Me!" said Seth.

"Me!" said Leah.

"I'm joining!" said Jasper.

"Edward, please join!" said Bella.

"Bella, I don't think it's a good idea." said Edward.

"Pleaaaase!" Bella did a puppy dog face. Renesmee joined.

"Come on Dad!" said Renesmee.

"Since all of you are going to be there, I guess I'll go too." said Edward.

"YAY!" said Bella and Renesmee.

"Just what we need, another party-pooper to ruin the fun." mumbled Jacob.

"What was that?" said Edward angrily.

"Nothing, nothing."

"So what happens to the losers?" asked Alice.

"So we want to make this interesting right?" said Emmett.

"Yea……."said Jacob.

"The losers will have t--"

"Eat 20 hotdogs in under two minutes!!" shrieked Jacob

"NOOOOO!" cried everyone. Rosalie threw a pillow at Jacob's face.

"Rosy, would we like to repeat our little food accident from a while back?" said Jacob in a fake-innocent tone. Rosalie shuddered at the memory.

"Anyways," said Emmett, "the losers, which will be the girls, has to get in a chicken suit and dance the Macarena while giving ice cream to their mates or one of the winners on the other team. On the street!" cried Emmett.

"My hotdog situation is so much better." said Jacob.

"This bet starts tomorrow night!" shrieked Emmett.

"Game on!" cried Bella.

**This is just the introduction of the story, you have read nothing yet, trust me, things get crazy! And comment back.**


	2. And so the Battle Begins

**For those of you who like my first chapter, here is chapter number 2. Enjoy!**

**Character screen names:**

**Bella: clumsylamb**

**Edward: you_are_mii_life**

**Renesmee: Nessie101**

**Alice: ShopaholicPixie**

**Jasper: **

**Emmett: BuffytheVampire**

**Rosalie: Da1nonlyRose**

**Jacob: HawtDawg13 (remember from chapter one where Jacob wanted a hotdog contest?)**

**Carlisle: **

**Esme: ILuvmiiVamps**

**Mike: ImSooHood**

**Jessica: Inlubwitu**

**Seth: wolfboy**

**Leah: I_LUV_JB**

**James: Stalker4Life**

**Victoria: Fire_n_Ice**

**Laurent: Loo-raunt**

**Special Guest: **

Chapter 2: And so the Battle Begins…

(BuffytheVampire has signed in)

(clumsylamb has joined the chat room)

BuffytheVampire: Hey Bella!

clumsylamb: You're going down!

BuffytheVampire: Well that's not really welcoming

(you_are_mii_life has joined the chat room)

you_are_mii_life: Hey love, hello, Emmett

BuffytheVampire: are you mad at me Eddie?

you_are_mii_life: DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!

(ShopaholicPixie has joined the chat room)

( has joined the chat room)

(Da1nonlyRose has joined the chat room)

ShopaholicPixie: HEY EVERYONE!

BuffytheVampire: aww, com on Eddie…., I mean Edward! don't be dat way L

You_are_mii_life: Don't L me! Your acting as if there is nothing wrong . I HAVE A LIFE, well not really since im dead…..but you get the point. The only reason im still here is for Bella, but this is all ur fault!

BuffytheVampire: DON'T BLAME ME! Im not the only one who agreed to this!

You_are_mii_life: I blame u! U were the one who made the bet in the first place!

ShopaholicPixie: HEY! Stop it! I see this is not going to end well if you guys don't stop now!

Da1nonlyRose: Babe, have u seen my mirror?

(HawtDawg13 has joined the chat room)

(wolfboy has joined the chat room)

( has joined the chat room)

: Edward, you have to put it 2gether and show the girls that we can survive longer!

Wolfboy :yea man, chill down, and end dis fight, hes on our team you know.

HawtDawg13: seriously, WE HAVE TO WIN THIS!!!!!!

BuffytheVampire: well, its kinda obvious, we are gonna win!

clumsylamb: says u, we girls are gonna win, RIGHT?

(I_LUV_JB has joined the chat room)

(Inlubwitu has joined the chat room)

Da1nonlyRose: yea, I guess, but where is my mirror?

ShopaholicPixie: YEA!

(ILuvmiiVamps has joined the chat room)

ILuvmiiVamps: YES WE ARE!!

I_LUV_JB: uuhuh

Inlubwitu: RIGHT!!!

clumsylamb: …….

BuffytheVampire: …….

you_are_mii_life: …

ShopaholicPixie: …..

:….

Da1nonlyRose: huh?

: ……

ILuvmiiVamps:…..

Wolfboy: ……

HawtDawg13: who's JB?

clumsylamb: who is dis anyway?

I_LUV_JB: ummm….LeahJ

ShopaholicPixie: well, okay, and who is Inlubwitu? Oh never mind I know who it is

Inlubwitu: its me Jessica!

clumsylamb: Jessica how did you get here?

Inlubwitu: oh well, I was bored and I wanted to chat and so I found this chatroom

ILuvmiiVamps: oh okay, well you 2 can join our team and beat the boys

I_LUV_JB: Beat the boys at what?

BuffytheVampire: oh well, this is sorta my bet, and I say girls cant survive anything longer than guy

you_are_mii_life: ha, u admit it!

I_LUV_JB: okay!

Inlubwitu: im in!

ShopaholicPixie: in coming

(Stalker for life has joined the chatroom)

(fire_n_ice has joined the chat room)

(Loo-raunt has joined the chatroom)

BuffytheVampire: Who are these people joining my chat room

ShopaholicPixie: Well its about to get interesting…

Stalker4life: Hello Bella, we meet again!

You_are_mii_life: Grrrrrrr

Fire_n_ice: you have changed, have you Edward. And I still hate you!

clumsylamb: Who are you?

HawtDawg13: Who is JB?

Da1nonlyrose: seriously, your more clueless than me!

HawtDawg13: SHUT UP BLONDIE!

Loo-raunt: you really are a stupid dog

HawtDawg13: Who are you? And that was really hurtful

Loo-raunt: How can you forget me? Hmmmm…..lets see how I can remind you……ahhh. Remember that day in the woods when you and your pack were trying to be heroice(even thought it didn't work out since 1. Bella Went with Edward and 2. Im alive!) and you killed you first vampire?

HawtDawg13:?

Loo-raunt: LAURENT! You- hob knocker

Inlubwitu: what's a hob-Knocker?

Stalker4life: hahahahaha

Inlubwitu: What?

Stalker4life: that's what she said!

HawtDawg13: OoOo…..that's not nice

Stalker4life:so how have you guys been?

You_are_mii_life: James? Victoria? How is this possible? You guys are dead!

Stalker4life: Technically we are dead, since we're vampires, but we can still walk around as if we're humans.

BuffytheVampire: WTC?! (What the Crap)

Inlubwitu: Vampire?

ShopaholicPixie: Umm…no he's just joking

Inlubwitu: oh okay!

BuffytheVampire: okay, if there's going to be anyone else joining my chatroom I give them 5 more seconds.

BuffytheVampire:5

BuffytheVampire:4

BuffytheVampire:3

BuffytheVampire:2

(ImSooHood has joined the chatroom)

Clumsylamb: Who's ImSooHood?

Inlubwitu: MIKE!

ImSooHood: Hello?

Stalker4life: Uh….more humans

BuffytheVampire: and so the battle begins *cough* the girls are gonna lose *cough*

Clumsylamb: we'll see.


	3. The Special Guests

_**Alright, its time for the first and possibly second elimination or three, or more. Only one way to find out. There will be a surprise guest(s) who will they be? **_

_Chapter 3: The Special Guest _

_(Nessie101 joins the chatroom) _

_Nessie101: Hello? Srry im late, well im actually really late, I forgot all about this bet._

_BuffytheVampire: ummmm…..Nessie, I don't think you can play anymore, it wouldn't be fair._

_clumsylamb: y not?_

_Nessie101: it doesn't matter, I was doing something else anyway._

_(Nessie101 has left the chatroom)_

_HawtDawg13: Yes! We are winning! Woooooo_

_ShopaholicPixie: That's not fair, that doesn't count!_

_: Hey, lets play a game to make the time go by…… any suggestions?_

_Fire_n_Ice: Hey James u wanna hunt Edward next?_

_Stalker4life: Actually im retired_

_clumsylamb:……?_

_Stalker4life: yea, im a Gap model now! Wanna see my picture?_

_Stalker4life: here's the link:__**.**___

_Loo-raunt: hmmmmm, why didn't I think of that?_

_Inlubwitu: OOOOOO, your hot!!_

_ImSooHood: wat about me? I thought, you thought….I was……never mind._

_: The Game? HELLO?_

_I_LUV_JB: umm……how about strip poker?_

_Wolfboy: umm.. Leah? I don't think that possible since we're chatting and I really don't want to see you naked! EWWW, gross mental pictures!_

_Da1nonlyrose: Wait…where's Carlisle and Esme?_

_you_are_mii_life: I think I hear them….._

_( has signed out)_

_(ILuvmiiVamps has signed out)_

_BuffytheVampire: Well there out!_

_( has joined the chatroom)_

_: we don't care!_

_( has signed out)_

_(TaylorL. Has joined the chatroom)_

_TaylorL: Hello?_

_BuffytheVampire: who are you?……Arghhh why do random people keep joining __my__ chatroom?_

_TaylorL: ….oh sorry, I must be in the wrong chatroom_

_(ILuvTaylorXoXo has joined the chatroom) _

_ILuvTaylorXoXo: Oh Em Gee!! *faints* *wakes up* AHHH, I cant believe its you!! Its meant to be!!_

_BuffytheVampire: WTC?!_

_TaylorL: ummm, may I ask who is this?_

_ILuvTaylorXoXo: oh sorry, where are my manners?…..Im Lisbeth* and I am soooooo in love with you_

_TaylorL: okay? Well I guess you know who I am, and thanx._

_HawtDawg13: who's TaylorL and Lisbeth??_

_ILuvTaylorXoXo: DUH TAYLOR LAUTNER, how can you not know who he is…He is like the hottest guy ever!!!! _

_HawtDawg13: ?_

_TaylorL: Well I have to go now_

_ILuvTaylorXoXo: Oh me too….Wait can I have a picture with you?_

_TaylorL: I guess, but how?_

_ILuvTaylorXoXo : You'll see… _

_(ILuvTaylorXoXo has signed out)_

_TaylorL: okay?_

_(TaylorL has signed out)_

_Da1nonlyrose: That was weird?_

_ShopaholicPixie: Yea,…it really was_

_Buffy the vampire: 3 down!_

_***Lisbeth happens to be the author's (that's me) sister, and she is helping me with this story because obviously I wouldn't write something about her in my story.**_

_**Well tell me what you think about this chapter and tell me who u think should be eliminated next! There will be another surprise guest coming up shortly!! Remember……REVIEWS!!**_


	4. Guess Who?

**Someone you won't expect is joining, don't worry you will see more of her in the next few chapters. There is another elimination and someone has returned…..**

Chapter 4: Guess Who?

Da1nonlyRose: yay! I found my mirror! WTC?!?! Emmett!!

BuffytheVampire: yea?

ShopaholicPixie: hehehe, you better run Emmett

BuffytheVampire: why? JcbjNHGjh8y78 GVBHF K33V I ERJGB L68 **(a/n: random letters have been pressed)**

(Author has joined the chatroom)

Author: muahahahahaha….

HawtDawg13: who is this now?

Author: DUH….the author

clumsylamb: DUH (again) it's my story! And Rosalie…..It wasn't Emmett who broke your mirror…

MrFeelBetter: ooooooo BURN!!

HawtDawg13: You need some ice for that burn?? Ooooooo

ShopaholicPixie: Ha-ha very mature you guys

You_are_mii_life: Rosalie leave Emmett alone

Da1nonlyRose: what?? I'm right here!

You_are_mii_life: then who………never mind

Fire_n_Ice: I have an idea…let's play a game!

MrFeelBetter: That wa-

You_are_mii_life: that was his idea

MrFeelBetter: I was go-

You_are_mii_life: you were gonna say that

MrFeelBetter: Eddie, now that is getting annoying!

You_are_mii_life: DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE! If we weren't in this competition I would so kill you!

Inlubwitu: hello? The game?

Fire_n_Ice: w/e. Any suggestions??

wolfboy: How about hangman?

Stalker4life: Okay!

Inlubwitu: can I go first?

Fire_n_Ice: sure

Inlubwitu: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Imsoohood: a?

Inlubwitu: nope; _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Loo-raunt: e?

Inlubwitu: _ _ _ _e _ _ _ e

clumsylamb: i?

Inlubwitu: I _ _ _ e _ i _ e

ShopaholicPixie: I know what it is!!! But I'll give someone else a chance…

You_are_mii_life: it's so easy, but I'll guess a letter……m?

Inlubwitu: I _ _ _e M i _ e

Imsoohood: I love Mike? Awww that's so sweet!!

Inlubwitu: noooo, it says I hate Mike!

Imsoohood: =(

Inlubwitu: I'm joking!

Wolfboy: Hey, where's Leah? I think I can hear her snoring….

BuffytheVampire: I think she's out!

Wolfboy: yup, she's definitely sleeping, let me sign her out.

(ILuvJB has signed out)

HawtDawg13: I never got to know who JB was!! ='(

You_are_mii_life: WOOO were winning!

Clumsylamb: that's not really nice,

BuffytheVampire: OOOO, look Eddie's finally getting in the mood!

Author: nope sorry, that was me! Hahahahaha!!

BuffytheVampire: Stop making us say stuff that we're not actually saying! That's not very nice! Who do you think you are?

Clumsylamb: look who's talking about being nice!

Author: excuse me!? How dare you use that tone with me!! I have the authority to do whatever it is I want to do to you! I can sign you out right now if I felt like it!

BuffytheVampire: OMG! Please don't I beg you!!!

ShopaholicPixie: sign him out!

Clumsylamb: sign him out!!!

Inlubwitu: do it already!!

Author: I'm not gonna do it…..

BuffytheVampire: thank you!

Author: well, at least not yet!

BuffytheVampire: what??!

Author: Emmett,a nd the rest of you don't get on my nerves or I will sign you out!

ShopaholicPixie: guys! Calm down, let's socialize!

Author: OK! My name is Jasmin!

MrFeelBetter: cool, now we pretty much know everyone's name in this chatroom!

(ILuvTaylorXoXo joins the chatroom)

Da1nonlyRose: look who it is….. its Lisbeth…..again!

Author: ewwwwww….that's my sister!

You_are_mii_life: it is??

BuffytheVampire: It is??

Clumsylamb: it is??

ShopaholicPixie: I saw this coming…

MrFeelBetter: woah!

HawtDawg13: Cool! So…..you guys like hotdogs?

Wolfboy: Jake, don't!

HawtDawg13: What? I didn't mean the food!

Inlubwitu: that's gross!

HawtDawg13: Jessica, you're a blonde aren't you?

Inlubwitu: Yea….and…

HawtDawg13: of course….

Imsoohood: I agree!

Inlubwitu: Michael Newton!!! We're through!

Imsoohood: OMG! Jess, I didn't mean about what the dog said, I meant about that what he said was gross! I type slowly.

Author: Jacob Black! You mutt! How dare you!?

HawtDawg13: What?!? I'm sorry!!!

ILuvTaylorXoXo: I like hotdogs!!

ShopaholicPixie: Jasmin just slapped Lisbeth!

BuffytheVampire: You go girl!

(ILuvTaylorXoXo has signed out)

ShopaholicPixie: They've started a catfight and Jasmin is winning

Author: You got that right!

Author: I'll be back!!!! Ajys78atui67T778^&7

(Author has signed out)

**You weren't expecting that were you? And I mean it when I saw "I'll be back!" If you guys want more….then give me reviews! If I get 10 reviews for chapter 4 I will post chapter 5 right away! I have it written down, all I need to do is publish it!**


	5. Screename Changes

**Well, congrats everyone!!!! W e went past 10 reviews for chapter 4!!! So here is your reward!!!**

clumsylamb: umm…….that was very weird..

MrFeelBetter: yea I agree

You_are_mii_life: 100%

Da1nonlyRose: so now what…..

Wolfboy: everything is much more fun when the author is here.

ShopaholicPixie: now that is true, it will not be this boring for long.

BuffytheVampire: NOOOO! That's the she-devil!

(Author joins the chatroom)

Author: excuse me?

BuffytheVampire: what?

Author: don't what me, I heard that!

Da1nonlyRose: seriously, just leave him alone!

Wolfboy: I have an idea, let's talk about stuff concerning each of us!

MrFeelBetter: what?

HawtDawg13: ….

You_are_mii_life: huh? I get what you mean but what are you talking about?

Wolfboy: like for instance me, I'm tired of my screen name.

ShopaholicPixie: that's true, it is getting kind of old.

Clumsylamb: Hey! Jasmin, can you change our scree names?

Inlubwitu: you can do that??

Imsoohood: Jess, she is the author….obviously she is able to do that!

Inlubwitu: how dare you use that tone with me?

Jasmin's a retard!

Imsoohood: what tone? We're typing!

Fire_n_Ice: well then……

Stalker4Life: I like my screen name

Loo-raunt: let's give it a try….

Author: you people want me to change your screen names for you?

Clumsylamb: yes

You_are_mii_life: if that's what my Bella wants….

Inlubwitu: sure..

Imsoohood: okay!

ShopaholicPixie: YES!

MrFeelBetter: Everyone wants to do it except…

BuffytheVampire: no!!

Da1nonlyRose: absolutely not!

BuffytheVampire: you are not about to change our screen names you witch!

Author: it's gonna be like that……….

**5 Minutes Later….**

Author: so…. What do you guys think?

Blusher: I like it!

MountainLion: this suits me…

Jess: mine is too simple!

Author: put a sock in it……and I don't mean your mouth!

Jess: How dare u?!?

Author: you want me to change it? Fine

Jess-SUCKS: HEYY!

Author: Be nice and maybe I'll change it…

Jess-SUCKS: I'm sorry….

Author: much better

Gigolo-Emmett: I am not a man-whore!

Author: so…

Gigolo-Emmett: so??!

Author: that's not my problem..

Gigolo-Emmett: that's not your problem??!! Oh eM Gee!

Goldilocks: I find my name offensive!!

Author: you should…

Goldilocks: waaaaaa!

FireHead: hey, I like my name!

ModelMaterial: same….

Loo-raunt: mine is still the same!

Imsoohood: so is mine! Not cool!

Author: and you honestly think I actually care what you have to say Mike Newton?

ImsooHood: not really….

Author: then we understand each other!

Shopping=Boyfriend: you know, I must admit, shopping kinda is my boyfriend..

MrFeelBetter: what about me??

Shopping=Boyfriend: you're my real boyfriend Jasper!

MrFeelBetter: right….and Jasmin, why did mine stay the same?

Author: because I couldn't think of a screen name for you!!

MrFeelBetter: right…..

HawtDawg13: I'm glad I still have my same name!! I really like mine

Wolfman: this is the name I am talking about! I'm a man, and Leah is not here to bring me down!

MountainLion: well, Seth you have developed a lot.

Wolfman: I know I have

Blusher: okay so now what do we do?

Jess-SUCKS: guys…. Mike fell asleep, he's snoring!

Shopping=Boyfriend: We're winning!!!

Gigolo-Emmett: aww man!

Jess-SUCKS: Let me go sign him out.

(Imsoohood signs out)

Goldilocks: Now what…..

Jess-SUCKS: IDK!

Gigolo-Emmett: Bells, let's play a game together!

Goldilocks: what kind of game??!

MountainLion: yea what kind of game??

Blusher: yea?

Gigolo-Emmett: it's a game where we do the alphabet with words taking turns. For example, Apple, Bat, Cute…

Blusher: ok, I start

Blusher: Apple

Gigolo-Emmett: Butt Bella

MountainLion: Grrrr

Blusher: Cat

Gigolo-Emmett: Dumped

Blusher: Emmett

Shopping=Boyfriend: The cat dumped Emmett? **(a/n: get it? Cat dumped Emmett!LOLZ)**

Author: I knew he was cheating on Goldilocks

Gigolo-Emmett: Farts

Blusher: Gigolo

Gigolo-Emmett: Hey!

Blusher: Igloo

Gigolo-Emmett: Jasmin

Author: What?

Blusher: Kill

Gigolo-Emmett: Lisbeth

(ILuvTaylorXoXo has joined the chat room)

ILuvTaylorXoXo: what? w/e losers!

(ILuvTaylorXoXo signed out)

Blusher: Monkeys!

Author: I like Monkeys!

Gigolo-Emmett: Naked Nessie

MountainLion: GRRRR

Blusher: Octopus

Gigolo-Emmett: Perry the Platypus peed

Goldilocks: Emmett!

Blusher: Queen

Gigolo-Emmett: Rat Race

Goldilocks: OOOO I love that movie!

Blusher: Sun

Gigolo-Emmett: Topless Tanya

Goldilocks: EMMETT!

Blusher: Umbrella

Gigolo-Emmett: Ella, ella, ey ey ey ey ey

Gigolo-Emmett: Vomitrocious!

Blusher: Wink

Gigolo-Emmett: x-ray

Blusher: yo-yo

Gigolo-Emmett: Zipper (undone)

Author: There's still too many of you here in the game…..let's have vote!

ModelMaterial: umm... I got a show in 20 minutes, should I take it?

Blusher: YES!

Shopping=Boyfriend: Knock yourself out!

ModelMaterial: ok, bye

(ModelMaterial has signed out)

Gigolo-Emmett: NOOO!!

Loo-raunt: I should've chosen that career path!!

Author: ok…..

Shopping=Boyfriend: OMG! I had a vision; you guys want to know who gets eliminated next?

Blusher: YES!

MountainLion: Who? Stop blocking your thoughts from me Alice!

MrFeelBetter: who is it Ally?

Shopping=Boyfriend: The person who ge6ts eliminated is –

**(You people are anxious aren't you? Well I'm sorry that I didn't post this yesterday I had things to do on Easter, you know Easterly things!! To make it up to you, here's a twist…one of you, that's my fans will be on my story, you have from Monday 10pm until Tuesday 5pm to register. Al you have to do is write a review with 5 words which describe you the best the first 1, 5, 9, 13, and 17 persons to review will make the cut (I will use your account name so you'll know) Isn't it weird I'm using a parenthesis inside a parenthesis?) REVIEW IF YOU WANT IN!!!**


	6. Sorry with a Treat

**Ok, so I know that a lot of you hate me right now, don't worry, I hate myself too……………..and I have a reason for not posting in 3 months……………………………I have been very lazy, and also I have a lot of homework to make up, because like I said, im lazy so I barely do my work, but guess what? School is almos over………………….YAY!!! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in sooo long, so I will tell you who made the spot on the next chapter………………. Ok……they are………………………………………………**

**SoccerForever**

**Karlene**

**AliceHales**

**Twilight Fanpire Freak**

**Twilife-Liver8 (because she is a true fan of my story, she writes in each chapter and well, that's about it)**

**Niky189 (because she is my BFF and I wuv her!**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST…………………………**

**I forgot the last person……………….but you'll find out when the chapter comes out, till then, toodles!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
